


Don't try to save me

by exbex



Series: You May Be Right [6]
Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bondage, Chirping, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Oral Sex, Sexual Fantasy, Spooning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-05
Updated: 2016-09-05
Packaged: 2018-08-13 02:48:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7959361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/exbex/pseuds/exbex
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They're really bad at staying in character.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't try to save me

**Author's Note:**

> This is another fantasy of Kent's that contains noncon elements. Once again, they're of the ninety-nine cent erotica ebook variety, but they're there.
> 
>  
> 
> Check Please! belongs to Ngozi Ukazu.

Kent is the best cat burglar the world has ever seen. Or, he would be if burgling was something that was ranked for skill.

Unfortunately, he may have just met his match. It’s possible that he’s finally chosen the wrong house to burgle, if the sight of the man before him is any indication. The guy is almost six and a half feet tall, ripped, and he doesn’t look impressed. Perhaps even more frightening is that the man doesn’t even look angry. Instead, his look is decidedly predatory.

Kent focuses on his breathing. He’s smaller and lithe. He can make it to the window…

The pause is awkward. Alexei’s eyebrows furrow. “Um, we wrestle now, or…”

“Uh, I didn’t plan this part out. Kind of skipped over it in my fantasy.” Kent looks down at his black jeans and turtleneck, then decisively begins to peel them off. “We’ll just make like this is a porno and cut to the next scene.”

Kent pants, eyes wide in fear. Naked and tied face down to the bed, it takes little imagination to decipher what’s about to happen. “You seem like a reasonable man,” he tries to appeal to his captor without his voice betraying his terror.

“I am not needing to be reasonable,” the man replies from somewhere behind Kent. “I am not the one tied down.”

Kent shivers as he feels the man’s hands run up and down his body. “You will be begging soon,” the accented voice says.

‘Soon’ is approximately three seconds later, as Kent feels the bed dip with the weight of the man. “Please don’t do this,” he whimpers.

“I own you now,” comes the answer.

“Oh god, yes, Alexei. Fuck me; I want you so bad.” Kent squirms, his body thrumming with anticipation.

Alexei pauses, removing his fingers and making Kent groan. “Kenny, you are cracking up I think.”

Kent frowns. “I am not, I’m perfectly-oh, do you mean breaking character?”

“Yes, you change your tune so quick.”

Kent shrugs, or attempts to. “Roll with it.” He gasps then, as Alexei enters him in one slow movement. “Oh god no, you’re too big!” Kent attempts to sound frightened and desperate, only to moan loudly and attempt to rub against the mattress. “You’re so good to me Baby.”

“мой котенок, я дам тебе все, что ты хочешь,” Alexei sighs. “I keep you; it is not acceptable that you not have hard cock fucking you all the time. You are lucky I am selfish man, or else I let others pay me so they can fill you up. You beg so pretty.” Alexei seems to be trying for smug, but he mostly just sounds giddy. Kent groans regardless. “Alexei, you have the filthiest mouth.”

“Maybe you will give me something else to do with my mouth Kenny.” Alexei is resting his full weight on Kent at this point, reaching forward to tug at Kent’s ear with his teeth. 

Kent whimpers. “Oh Baby, you make me feel so good.” He feels Alexei shudder, hears him gasp in climax. “You feel so good, kotyenok.” He’s panting, and Kent is thrumming with pleasure, but he can feel his own neglected cock beneath him, dying for some attention. “Alexei,” he begs, “please, your mouth, your hands, anything.”

Alexei’s chuckle is mischievous. “I have so much power over you right now Kenny.” His voice lowers to a whisper. “You love it, don’t you.”

“I do,” Kent gasps. “You take such good care of me.”

“You make it so easy, kotyenok.” Alexei moves carefully, releasing Kent’s wrists and ankles, fetching towels to clean them both up. Kent rolls to his back and lazily palms his own cock. He watches Alexei through half-lidded eyes, a lazy smile spreading across his face as Alexei’s eyes widen in arousal. “Here I am, getting you turned on again and I have to take care of myself,” he chirps.

“I make it up to you Kenny.”

“Yeah?”

“Don’t I always?”

“You do, Babe. You do.”

Alexei pounces, and soon he’s pulling Kent’s hands away and taking Kent’s cock into his mouth.

**

“I think you break in just so you catch eye of handsome man.”

Kent opens one eye. “You read a lot of romance novels when you were younger or something?”

Alexei smirks. “No, I just know you are slut, Kenny.”

“Lies.” Kent throws one arm over Alexei. “Let me spoon you.” Alexei complies, grumbling good-naturedly. “I know you. You send flowers. You make dinners and light candles. You always cuddle and make sure I’m okay.”

“That is just being responsible. One of us has to.”

“Whatever you say, medvezhonok. Whatever you say.”

**Author's Note:**

> Oh look, actual translations. The actual Russian is via google translate. I am not literate in Russian, so apologies. If you are literate in Russian, do not hesitate to correct me. The endearments are via an article about endearments, which is supposedly from a Russian magazine.
> 
> “мой котенок, я дам вам все, что вы хотите,” = my kitten, I'll give you anything you want
> 
> kotyenok=kitten, or tomcat
> 
> medvezhonok=teddy bear (chosen not because Alexei is from Russia, but because he is both large and gentle/loving, and the irony seems apt, because I recently saw bears in the wild, got closer to them than is actually comfortable, and was struck by how they are simultaneously adorable and terrifying)


End file.
